As is known per se, a cascade-type thrust reverser for an aircraft jet engine typically comprises a plurality of shutters secured to the sliding cowl of this reverser, collaborating with link rods connected to the inner fixed structure of the thrust reverser.
When the thrust reverser is operating in direct-jet mode, the shutters are kept by the link rods in the continuation of the internal wall of the sliding cowl.
When the thrust reverser is operating in reverse-jet mode, the shutters are actuated by the link rods to make them close off the cavity through which the secondary or bypass air of the jet flows, and thus divert the stream of secondary or bypass air forward, reversing the thrust and providing the aircraft fitted with such a reverser with additional braking.
It is known practice to fit springs between the link rods and the shutters, to compensate for differences in tolerances and structural deformations when the shutters are in the “direct jet” position, while at the same time allowing the link rods to apply sufficient pressure on these shutters in this position.
To date, various types of spring, either helical or leaf springs, have been used.